Remembering to perform certain tasks can be difficult for certain individuals. The use of reminder systems and task lists can be used to assist users with reminding the users to perform certain tasks. Remembering to perform certain tasks may only matter when an individual is at a certain location. Location-based reminders or task-lists can be used to remind users to perform certain tasks when the user approaches specified locations. Location-based reminders typically operate by encoding reminders with geographic coordinates, such as latitude and longitude coordinates. The reminders can be triggered when the user approaches the geographic coordinates associated with the reminder.